I will always choose you
by Marmand
Summary: Jaime Lannister died in Kingslanding executed by the Mountain in his attempt to reasonate with Cercei or kill her, he really didn't know which one. The only thing he knows is that he is reincernated a thousand years later with his hateful twin sister, feelings of emptiness, despair and pain and with memories of another life, long lost.
1. Chapter 1

A fix it story in case that D&D aren't going to fix the relationship between Jaime and Brienne (which will have me really dissapointed.) All the characters belong to George R.R. Martin.

...

The Mountain was standing in front of him with his sword in hand. Jaime knew very well what would happened next. His sweet sister, his other half as he used to call her a long time ago ,his mirror image in this world, the extention of his existence as in his stupidity had though of her once ,was looking at him with indeference.

"He s a traitor ser Gregor" she said with her evil low voice."i have nothing more to say with him. Kill him."

Her eyes were cold like she had never felt a single feeling in her life. Maybe she hasn't, he though, maybe i am indeed the stupidest Lannister that ever existed. I was always living an illusion.

It was too late for regrets now. He saw the Mountain raising his sword.

In his last moments an image of sapphire eyes came to his that were looking lovingly at him while flesh touched flesh and their bodies silently confessed their love in their union. One body ,one ever.

And he had abadoned had failed her. The pain in his soul that moment was greater than the pain from the sword. And then darkness consumed him.

...

It was always darkness ...always. And sometimes something like dreams or nightmares and then nothing Just some small pieces of conscience but never a full existance. Until he heard a voice call his name. He knew this voice but he couldn't tell exactly who was calling him. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to hear it again because it was so beautiful and warm. It was like something he had long forgotten. It was like life...

"Jaime", said softly, merely a whisper.

And then suddenly the dawn came.

...

A thousand years later, 32 years old Jaime Lannister was the owner of a big music company in New York and a very rich man thanks to his father who afer his death left the biggest part of his money, shares and other companies to him. He was known to be one of the most handsome men in showbiz with his lovelife to be often in magazine covers. Jaime Lannister was known to have a twin sister Cercei who looked exactly like him, worked as a top model but for a strange reason, unlike the most twins were not close to each other.

What no one knew was that Jaime despite his charming smile and his full of luxury life was deeply sad and desperate. He was empty, full of regrets and lived with nightmares.

What people didn't know was that Jaime had memories and emotions from another life,long lost.

..,...,..

He woke up at 7 o clock like everyday. He was a morning person, though he never slept enough. Insomnia was something he was living with as modern pills did nothing for his seems that medication has any effect in regrets of another life so he could not avoid the nightmares.

He rode his black bmw through the roads of New York and around half past eight he was parking the car in his company's garage.

A cup of coffee and a sandwich were waiting for him upon his desk next to his laptop and he left himshelf to enjoy the taste of hot coffee while his secretary , Mary informed him about the people who had called and his meetings for today. When he was informed about his first meeting at ten o clock with a new upcoming band and their manager he started listening the list of their songs to decide if he could work with them.

The band's name was "lost kingdoms". The first song whose singer was a young man with a great voice was an alternative rock baland, nothing special but not bad at kept listening wondering if a contract with this band could lead to something good for music industry when in the middle of the song the sound of a violin covered the other instruments playing a lovely medieval music. His heartbeat become so quick at the sound.. Memories flooded his mind and tears fell from his eyes. This sound was like a call from another life, like someone was grieving for a lost love.

When the last notes played jaime went to the bookcase of his office and took a black drawing block and opened it. One of his drawings fell to the floor. He was not an expert but he had successfully pictured a tall woman with a homely face and innocent eyes, dressed in a knight armor. He had successfully pictured his lovely wmeetingBrienne of Tarth.

...

He slowly made his way to the meeting room where the band would already wait for him. He had to compose himshelf before the meeting and now he was late.

When he entered the room, the manager Christie Walter stood up to great him. She was amongst the skilled managers of New York, known for ĥer ability to find young talented people and help them reach the top of music world.

"Well Jaime, i think we have some fresh blood here." She said . "let me introduce you the band. These two are our main talents."

Jaime's eyes blinked a few was hallunicating for sure. He watched speechless as the mamager introduced him to the male singer and female violin player.

His eyes where wide from surprise ,pain ,happiness, love. How many times he had dreamed this scene. In front of him was a twenty years old boy he knew very well and a twenty years old girl taller than him with homely face, freckles on her face and sapphire was exactly as he remembered her.

"Our singer Podrick Payne and our violin player Brienne Tarth."

...

Podrick smiled kindly and gave his hand to Jaime, he didn't seem to recognize him at all. So he doesn't remember. He thought. And then Brienne.

"Nice to meet you" she told him with the voice he had missed so much. She didn't say anything else. He couldn't brimg himself to talk. His eyes were looking painfully her calculating blue ones. Theh, she gave her hand and he slowly took it. A sudden attack of memories came to his . Their trip to Kingslanding, his lost hand, the bearpit, her naked body at Harrenhal as he was fainting, their reunion in Riverland,the Dragonpit, their fight side by side against white walkers, their lovemaking , her tears while begging him to not leave...

She suddenly pulled her hand like she was hit by electricity. The other members of the band were talking about the songs and their plans for their CD. She didn't take part at the conversation, her eyes indeferent were not giving anything ,but he knew these eyes very well to understand the accousation in their stare. She remembered him .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five minutes after they left the meeting room, Jaime Lannister was trying to compose himshelf from what had just happened.

I must follow her, he thought , maybe she hasn't left yet,maybe she was here. I must see her,talk to her,hold her.

He ran down the stairs and rushed out of the company's main exit. He looked around and saw the band getting to the car and saying goodye to Brienne who was obviously not going with them.

That's my chance,he though. The tall girl walked througjh the street dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt in her androgyno style, her steps different from amy other girl he had ever seen. He was lucky that she was too tall and he could easily locate jer cause his eyes where full of tears. For twenty minutes he was following from a distance not finding the courage to talk to her.

Then suddenly she turned right the street and he lost her from his sight. He went to the same way when he was sudďenly pushed upon the wall by a strong body.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?", asked threateningly the familiar voice of Brienne while her eyes where piercing on him.

These blue eyes,he though . i could be be lost in this ocean i want to die drowing in this ocean. Her scent,her smooth flesh, her breath upon my face.

" Brienne ", he found the courage to say, and his mind was trying to process that she was there in front of him." My Brienne",he whispered again.

She pulled abruptly her body and put a distance between them, like he was dirty or painful to her.

"I'm not your Brienne", she told him, her voice cold like she was holding the anger and the hate of the whole world. This voice that warmed him throught the longest winter night, that was whispering declatations of love during their lovemaking and called his name when she reached her peak,on that other long lost lifetime. When they were one for that life, the present life and the lifes that would come.

*But you remember me Brienne,i know it, you have memories of me , feelings from another lifetime" ,his voice low and pleading.

She looked him for a moment thinking. Then her voice gravely said:

"I once knew a Jaime Lannister who could have loved an ugly and naive female knight who loved and trusted him. But he couldn't love her because his life, existence and heart belonged to his sister Cercei, his other half. But these people are long gone. There is any connection between us , we never met."

And with indeference she left him there as he watched her go one more time.

...

Back home Jaime put a glass of whiskey though it was still 6 p.m. , he hadn't gone to work after that. He took his car and drove away. He wasn't goimg somewhere, he justkt driving for hours around the city till he was tired and returned home.

Hos phone rang and he answered to his best friend David who askex him if he would go with him tonight at the new club that opened one of their friends. Maybe it's a good idea he though He would go crazy if he stayed a little bit alone with hos memoriez. Maybe if i drink too much i wiil faint and forget everything .

...

The new club "Estella" was not far away from his home. He met David around eleven o clock waiting outside of it with three young girls around 25 years old dressed in impressive sexy dresses. One of them couldn't take her hands of Jaime from the moment she saw him.

"You can never really go out without female company",he whispered annoyed to David

" Come on now mate, she is sexy as hell and she hasn't take her eyes from you.",answered David.

Then the world just stopped and his eyes fell upon a girl he just saw. In the low lights of the club he recognized Broenne's face and het tall figure. She was dressed in black pants and t shirt , standing next to Podrick who was dancing and enjoying the music while she was standing, feeling insecure and looking around her with her innocent blue eyes. His heart had stopped. For all the bad things he had done and the damaged person he was. He had once been loved from the most beautiful woman in the world.

The beat of the music changed to a slow romantic. There was no one else for him only her and he begun to push the people who were dancing to reach her. In the middle of hos way the girl that was with him the whole night, named Violet, approached him.

"Where are you going? I was looking for you", she told him.

He didn't answer, his whole world was Brienne. The girl turned to see where he was looking.

"Oh my god ! ", she said mockingly" look at that tall girl with the awful clothes, she is so ugly, she is not even wearing some make up to hide her ugliness. I would be very ashamed to go out if i was like her"

Jaime felt his anger rising, he turned to look at Violet, her perfext make up, red lips, the short black dress that didn't hide anything at all. She looked like a whore, he thought and showed his disgust with a stare.

He reached Brienne from behind. She didn't see him so he just took her hand and turned her around, putting his hand around her waist.

She was shocked when she saw him. They began dancing in a slow passionate dance. For a while none of them talked. They just looked each other.

"What are you doing?", she asked not believing Jaime Lannister was dancing wirh her. He didn't answer immediately. He let himself to enjoy the way they were holding each other. How much he had longed for it. An eternity! He took a deep breath taking her scent, that he couldn't forget and let the song guide their steps.

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I'd never dreamed that i'd meet somebody like you

And i'd never dreamed that i'd lose somebpody like you.

No i don't wanna fall in love. With you."

"I once had left a dance with a woman in the middle,"he told her, " it was a dance on a bridge with a wonderful, unique woman. We were alone with the trees and the birds . There was no music, only the sound of our swords kissing, as we were dancing around each other."

He saw a tear running from her eyes . he cupped her face and pulled her to a deep passionate kiss. He didn't know how much time they were kissing only that he was thirsty for her lips. When they stopped to take a breath, he was feeling dizzy like he was drunk. But she was crying.

He wanted to confort her to ask what he could do for her to feel good. He had so many to tell her, so many things to apologise for. But he hadn't the time.

"I must go", she told him wiping her tears. And before he could say something, she had left leaving him dizzy feeling like he had a fever.


	3. Chapter 3

If you like my story please review.

Chapter 3

Jaime run outside the club looking for her. He wasn't really thinking where he was going, he only wanted to find her. He was so desperate to hold her, to explain to her that he has a fool for leaving her back then. When he slowed down to take a breath he noticed that he was in a rather dark street. Not a single soul was around and he realised that he had to go back to the club.

It was the moment that he felt someone behind him coming. He turned around hoping to see Brienne but he came face to face with an ugly man who smelled alchool. Behind him were three other men who looked also drunk.

He felt a knife pressed in his throat and he knew then that there were more of them.

"Give as your money and don't dare to talk",said the first man. Jaime put his hand in his pocket,took his wallet and gave it to him. The man counted the money greedily and put them in his pocket.

" And your mobile phone,"

Jaime gave him his i phone hoping that they would leave him.

"You are a rich lad huh? Pocket full of cash, the most expensive gadgets, i'm sure the jacket you're wearing costs a lot of money."

He winked then at the man behind Jaime, who turned him around and punched him. Then the other men started to hit him and kick him too, taking his jacket and his watch.

Jaime was sure that they would kill him when he heard the sound of a motorcycle and then a gun shooting near him. Let it be the police, he wished struggling to breathe The men hearing the sound ran away, each one of them taking a different direction. He managed to stand up with difficulty and inspected his clothes that were in a bad state when he heard Brienne's voice .

"Are you ok?"

She was riding a black motorcycle, dressed in a black leather answered with a nod

"Good ", she answered ready to leave.

" You shot with the gun to scare them", he told her more like talking to himself in order to believe it.

Brienne watched him for a moment. They stole his kacket and he was shivering in the cold. There was some blood in his face but he would be ok.

She left the motorcycle, approached him and gave him her jacket.

"You will get cold", he whispered not being able to take his eyes from hers and the same time wearing her jacket

She had a scorn face while she answered.

" i have experience with weapons and i have survived the longest winters". She turned to leave without giving a second look at him.

"You are on your own now" she just told him before riding her motorcycle and get lost in the night.

...

"Well it seems that we will sign that contract", he said to Christie who was entering his office with a rather pleased look.

" Well we have to talk about the number of the songs we will include in the CD, which songs and of course your payment."

"Whatever you want Christie I don't care about money, there will be only one term in this contract from my side."

The manager shot him a suspicious stare.

"You know in my experience that doesn't sound good, extraordinary demands are out of the contracts i sign.

" No i don't ask something difficult at all, i just want the girl with the violin to participate in every recording we will do."

"Brienne", she said and then smiled," i knew you would like her music. She so much different and passionate and so devoted to what she does."

"Yes and that is exactly what we need right now", he answered.

"Ok Jaime you have to prepare the contracts and i will arrange a meeting with the band next week."

She was ready to leave when she turned and looked at him with hesitation for what she was going to tell.

"You know Jaime I know you from when you were a child. Your passion for music, the way you play expressing your emotions. It 's really strange and you know that i never say things just to achieve a contract but when i heard Brienne perform for the first time, she reminded me so much of you."

Christie exited his office leaving Jaime with his painfull thoughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cercei had never shown a sign that she remembered their past life. They used to spend sometime together as children but Jaime kept a distance from her as they were growing up. He didn't actually hate his sister for the things she had done in another life as long as she couldn't remember them. It was like she hadn't commited these crimes. But as Jaime suspected Cercei had the same personality traits that could one day transform her to the monster she had been back then.

There had been times as a child that she reminded him the golden princess he had once loved at his first childhood. She was so beautiful and full of life with her long blonde curls and green eyes. She was the most famous girl at school and a party queen. Despite all these Jaime couldn't bring himself to love her. It wasn't only the repulsion of any incestious relationship with her, it was also that Jaime couldn't love Cercei as a sister or care about her. They were fifteen years old when he realised that he didn't feel any love for her and that he would never feel. That day they were getting ready for the masquerade party of the highschool and Jaime had been dressed as a cowboy with a lovely costume he had bought only for this event in brown colors with an amazing cowboy hat, leather boots and a fake gun. He was checking himshelf in the mirror when he saw the mirror image of Cercei standing behind him dressed in a long red and black royal dress, holding a golden crown which she slowly put on her head with such a grace that could make feel ashamed every queen that ever existed. Her eyes were sparkling as she checked her elegant dress and turned to Jaime smiling.

"How do i look like in my costume brother?", she asked seriously in her royal tone. Jaime felt a chill fill hia whole body as the Mad Black Queen herself was standing infront of him.

" Like you were born to be a queen Cercei", he answered with a shaking voice.

He avoided her the whole night at the party, he couldn't look at her afraid that his fears and regrets would come alive to hunt him. When he returned home he couldn't sleep. That night he wrote a song which he secretely played sometimes in the guitar when he was alone. The lyrics of the song was a requiem about two people in love who couldn't be together because they were enemies forced to kill each other if they ever met in a battlefield, to kill the love of their life. A requiem about a promise that if they ever meet in another life, another world the man would everyday tell her how much he loves her.

...

The only time Jaime suspected that she maybe remembers him was some days after the funeral of their father when his will to leave the management of his companies to Jaime. And though Cercei took money and real estate at the same value with the companies she looked really mad that her father didn't think her able to run the group of companies. In her opinion, Jaime who was always busy in his artistic activities, not paying attention to any of their father's bussiness steps and investments was the worst choice.

She was pacing nervously in his office that day.

"Did you know it?", she asked angrily

" No Cercei i never talked about father's will. You are the one who had conversation with him about such things. And anyway why are you complaining he wasn't unfair with you. You touk the same value in money."

"It's not the same, the group of companies is like an empire, you have control in the market, politics and people.

Jaime stood up to leave, really tired of his sister's complains and ambitions. He had buried his father that day and he was really not in a good mood for an argument.

" Our father died Cercei, how can you only think about these things?Can you just leave alone to mourn the loss of a person i love?", he said exhausted from that terrible day while tears were feeling his eyes.

He opened the door to leave when he heard her say the words that was forever haunting him

"You can go for now brother...But you know it... No one walks away for me"

...,...

Cercei was walking through the halls of the Lannister company dressed like the top model she was, a real star and a succesful woman, her expensive perfume all around the places she was walking.

She entered Jaime's office without knck the door followed by Jaime's secretary who was trying to explain her that she has first to announce her arrival.

When Jaime told Mary that it's ok, the girl left leaving them alone.

"Well Cercei what a surprise, we weren't waiting for you!", he tried to sound friendly. Civility was necessary with this woman if you wanted to stand a conversation with her.

" Well i didn't know that I have to ask the permission of you secretary when I want to see my little brother. ",she said with a fake sweet voice.

" Little?, as much as I remember we were born the same day"

"I came first into this world Jaime even if it is for some minutes. How are the things here?"

She asked pretending to be indifferent.

"You came to ask how are my business going Cercei?", he asked her.

" Of course no Jaime, we are brother and sister I came to see if you're well and how are you dealing with all this work.",this fake friendly tone was making him feel nervous.

"Everything is fine.I am fine, business goes fine. Don't you have any photo shoot today?"

"Do you want me to leave Jaime? I though we could try get a little closer you know. We had a good childhood together. Why don't try to spend more time together? We are twins, you are supposed to be my other half, we have shared many things"

No , he though with anger, i am not your other half, I never was and I will never be. Brienne is my other half and now that i found her I'm more sure than ever.

Cercei's sparkling eyes lost their shine as Jaime lowered his face looking her dead serious while with a cold voice told her.

"The only thing I've shared with you Cercei, is a womb"

She didn't answer. She stood up to leave giving him a warning stare that he would pay for this.

You can't harm me more than you have,he though.

As she walked through the door, Mary entered .

"Mr Lannister the violin player Brienne Tarth wants to see you".

Behind her outside the door was standing Brienne watching Cercei leave with fear painting her lovely face that was getting more and more pale.

...

Jaime gestured Brienne to sit, worried that she would faint. Her hands were shaking and Jaime rold Mary to bring quickly a glass of water. It was natural to be shocked but he didn't expect that a woman who had been always so brave , who had faced so many things in the past and had helped him escape a gang of thieves would be so scared of Cercei. Of course Brienne knew about the atrocities Cercei had commited in the past life but Jaime had never seen her so scared. Not even when she faced undead walking corpses. What had happened?

Mary brought the glass of water and left. Jaime sat next to Brienne on the sofa giving her the glass which she drank with hesitation. He couldn't stand to see his wench in such a bad state. She looked so fragile. She had only saw her like that once, the day he left her.

Fool, idiot, how could you have been so cruel, so blind?What has she ever done to you except from loving and protecting you?

"Brienne she doesn't remember us, she is still mean but she never gave me a hint that she remembers," he said softly. She was taking a deep breath trying to calm herself and Jaime reached to touch her hand. In his touch Brienne pulled her hand and stood up.

"Don't touch me ,don't dare to touch me never again." she said coldly, her eyes where full of hate and Jaime couldn't stand it.

"I don't care what your sister remembers or not. I came to tell you that your term of the contract is not accepted. I only play in a few songs. This is something i don't do for fun Jaime Lannister. It's my job, i live from this job . I don't know what you have in mind by demanding my presence in every recording but I won't tolerate to use me for satisfying your caprice. Our relationship is just proffessional.

" I could never see you only proffessional Brienne. Please let me talk to you.I know I was a fool let me explain Brienne , let me make up for what I've done to you. I suffer without you.

Brienne broke in a nervous laugh and shook her head with disbelief and repulsion about him.

"You think that you've suffered kingslayer? You think that you have felt pain? You don't know anything about pain. What could a golden boy know about all these anyway?

And with the dignity and proud posture that always characterised her, exited the door leaving a desperate Jaime with a hurt expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jaime was sitting in his friend's living room helping himself with a glass of whiskey while David was talking on the phone. Jaime's thoughs were always in his wench and how he could get close to her.

It was his third drink when the bell rang and David opened the door to welcome the girls Jaime's best friend had introduced him in the club where he had kissed Brienne.

"You didn't tell me you were waiting company" Jaime whispered to David after he greeted the girls."

"It was supposed to be a surprise mate. I can't have you weeping for a strange tall girl you kissed a few nights before or do you think that i didn't see that? The whole club saw you. I' m you best friend and i was waiting to talk to me about it but you didn't. You have been closed to yourshelf after that night. I don't know what happened with her but Violet from here looks very eager to help you get over that girl.

" This can't happen David," he told him.

"Jaime don't tell me now that a woman as beautiful as Violet can't help you forget fot a little a woman that looks like..."

Jaime didn't let him finish, he stood up and looked dead serious at his friend.

"Brienne is the most beautiful woman i've met David and i'll never let anyone tell something bad about her when I'm around."

David was looking surprised.

"You've never behaved like this for any woman before. Anyway...sorry mate i didn't intend to insult your woman i'm sure that if you like her so much she is special , i only wanted to say that she was a little different from the girls you've dated till now."

"She is,...she is special."Jaime answered softer now. He knew David was a friend and he would support his choices.

Later that nigh David with Violet's friend told them that they were going to find an open fast food cause they were hungry although Jaime suspected that they would end up in his friend's car having sex.

When they left , Violet sat next to him on the sofa looking i at him with her chocolate eyes. Jaime was too drunk and the girl was firting him . His eyes fell at her black long hair and red perfume was a strong one while her dress let him have a good view of her full breasts.

Well Violet was a woman who could take what she wanted from a man. Suddenly she leaned on him and kissed him. Jaime in his drunk state wasn't able to think and kissed her too. She slowly took her dress off and then her bra and Jaime looked at her breasts and nipples. The girl sat on his lap and kissed him and after she unbuttoned his shirt put his hands on her breast. Then suddenly Jaime's mind went to the night he had first touched Brienne in their other life time. Her soft small breasts, her strong thights and her extremely long legs. But the most astonishing thing upon her was her blue innocent eyes as he was claiming her body, eyes that was nothing like the eyes of this experienced woman who was cunningly looking at him right now.

No, he though this is not right. He stopped immediately the kiss, buttoned quickly his shirt and kindly pushed the girl from his lap. He akwardly stood up and walked hoping he could manage to find the couldn't really drive his car in this state but there were taxis near there. After he managed to find one he sat on the back seat and the taxi driver waited for him to tell him their destination.

Fuck he couldn't even remember his own address.

"Lannister music company," was the only thing he could remember to say.

...

Fortunately Paul the nightwatchman of his company opened the entrance for him and helped him go to his office and lie on his sofa without asking he always knew that a discreet staff was a good window

He slept there until his secretary Mary waked him up with a hot cup of black coffee, a croissant and two painkillers next to a glass of water.

Oh these people were not just staff, he though, they were family. I mustn't forget to increase their salary.

The pills helped him with his headache and the breakfast with his nausea.

He looked through the window. Today the "lost kingdoms" would come for the recording.

I have to talk with Brienne, he though,the wench have to listen to me now that she has ruined me for any other woman.

...

He entered the studio where Christie and the foley artists were watching behind the special window the band's recording.

"How is it going Christie?", asked Jaime

" Very well, hear by youshelf", she told him giving him the headphones.

Well Pod was really an amazing singer with a deep emotional voice painting the song. Balands will be perfect for him,Jaime though.

Near the end of the song all the instruments stopped playing and Brienne performed a solo with her violin. The sound was so sad and painful and the same time so wonderful like it was coming straight from the deepest part of her when brienne raised her head for a moment and looked him in the eyes Jaime felt his heart be torn into thousand pieces.

"Well that was amazing!", he told breathless in Christie while he hadn't believed yet what he had just listened

" It is, isn't it?Brienne composed the solo herself. It is a song about a betrayal of a love that was painted with the blood of an innocent soul."

Jaime didn't talk again. The rest of the songs were more happy and after two hours they had finished with the first five songs of the CD.

He was lost in his thoughs. What had happened when he died? He knew the betrayal was his but whose was the blood that painted his betrayal? Had Brienne died shortly after him and how?

...

He was following her with his car. He couldn't expose himself in front of the other members of the band and ask to talk to her. They would ask questions and he didn't want to make Brienne feel uncomfortable. She left with her black motorcycle which made it really difficult for him to follow her because of the traffic but with a little luck he did it.

Brienne parked her motorcycle outside of an old building with three got out of his car and called her name. Brienne turned to look at him as he came closer.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

" Brienne i have to talk to you, please. Let me talk to you. I know you are angry but I love you and i feel too much pain for what i did. i regret it every single moment that I breathe. I know that you 're hurt too, i know it because you kissed me back then in the club and cried, because of the song I listened you performing today."

"The song", she repeated still coldly. " Come with me, I have something to show you".

She grabbed his hand with ang and strengther and pulled him with her on the first floor. She then left him to unlock her apartmemt and open the door.

It was a small apartment and he followed her in a small livingroom with a sofa and two armchairs.

Then Brienne did something he didn't expect her to. She turned her back to him and took of her blouse.

When she turned around to face him her face was a mask of pain and then Jaime noticed a dark brown long scar that stavoicefrom bellow her left breast and extended to the right side of her lower abdomen.

"I was born in the current life with this scar, "she told him with a low voice, " It was very small when i was a baby and doctors told my parents it would fade but it didn't. As i was grwoing up it was growing with me becoming larger and larger until it took its full shape. No one knew why this happened but I did. When you left me to go and die with your beloved sister, I was pregnant with your child. I remained in Winterfell and kept the baby though maesters offered me the choice to abort it. But i didn't. I prefered the shame that brought to me than kill my baby...our baby. " She wiped her tears and came more close to him with a threatening stare. "The war wasn't over yet. Your sister learnt about our relationship and the baby. She ordered someone to kidnap me and bring me to Kingslamding. She wanted to get revenge from you for sleeping with me and the baby was a threat for her because she though I'd used it as a heir to take the Casterly Rock. i was nine months pregmamt when she ordered the Mountain to open my belly with his sword, take my son from my womb and kill him infront of me as i was dying from blood loss and pain. And in this life I'm forced to carry this scar to remember"

Then Brienne punched with all her strength a terrified Jaime who couldn't really believe what he had just listened. She was out of control and he tried to stop her but he couldn't .

"And now you are coming here to tell me that you know how I feel.", she said crying and kicking him.

She droped him to the floor and they were fighting each other. Brienne was trying to hit him and Jaime to stop her. He managed for sometime to roll her in her back but she put him again bellow her. She was still a very strong woman and it was difficult to overpower stopped fighting her and then she punched him once more and left him. She sat in a corner on the floor crying wbile Jaime stood up with the world spinning around covered his face with his hands while tears run from his eyes.

What I've done to you Brienne? He though.

...

The first thing that came to his mind was toupandrive his car in a cliff. Suicide would erase this terrible sense of guilt. But then his eyes fell upon the broken Brienne on the floor. This wonderful woman was fighting with her pain all alone and all he could think was himself. No Jaime Lannister you don't deserve the luxury of death. You won't leave again like a coward, abandoning her. You will stay here to help her deal with pain and you will suffer the guilt and her hate. You deserve it. His eye was black and his nose brocken but he knew he deserved much more.

He kneeled next to Brienne who was silent now. Her hands hiding her face , half naked and shaking.

"Brienne", he whispered softly. " You have every right to hate me, i don't deserve your forgiveness. If you want to hit me i won't resist. If you tell me to kill myshelf. I promise i will do it. But first i want to see that you are happy and well." He slowly reached and took her hand hoping it won't result to another round of fight and tears. She didn't respond . He pulled her to stand up and dressed her with her blouse like she was a child. She still was lost in her own world. He took her hand and lead her to her bedroom where he helped her lie on the bed. She wasn't talking ,she just hugged herself as Jaime covered her with a blanket. He took a chair and sat next to her bed holding her hand. She was so fragile and hurt. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. Then a song came to his mind and with a low deep voice he began singing to her.

High in the halls of the kings who are gone

Jenny would dance with her ghosts.

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones who had loved her the most.

The ones who 'd been gone for so very long

She couldn't remember their names.

They spun her around on the dump old stones

Spun away all her sorrow and pain.

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave.

...

He stayed next to her till she woke up in the middle of the night.

She looked him with her lovely sapphire eyes.

"Jaime" she told him softly.

"Yes my love"

"They took our baby", she told him hurt.

" i know Brienne, i won't let anything happen to you again"

"You won't leave?",she asked him.

" No i will stay here as long as you want me."

"Will you lie next to me?"

Tears ran from his eyes.

"Of course my love". They lied looking each other. Then he put his hands protectively around her and caressed her back while she rested her head on his chest. It was the first night they both slept without nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

He guys! Well i' m pissed of with D. Benioff and D. Weiss for the whole season 8 but the worst for me was the way they treated Jaime and his reedemptio arc. They said that he wanted to die at the hands of the woman he loves but i think these two are confused about what love and what addiction is. Addiction is a prison that makes you do things you hate because you can't do otherwise, this is what Jaime in my opinion felt for Cercei, while love sets you free to be your own self and that's what i think he felt for Brienne. Of course all the opinions are accepted but that's the way i have things in my mind so i wrote this chapter trying to ignore at all what the writters did to Jaime. If you like my story and you want to support please review.

...

Chapter 6

Jaime didn't go to work next day. He remained next to Brienne without talking too much with was a strangely convinient silence that helped them get ready for the things they had to say. In the evening Jaime proposed to go for a walk by the sea. They needed to breathe fresh air.

...

They were walking on the beach still silent. Jaime watched Brienne take a deep breath as the sea air brushed her face and her hair. The colours of the sunset that painted the blue ocean with orange, purple, red, pink and yellow flames were mirrored in her eyes givng them a shining deep blue colour..

They were walking in the stone passage that was leading to the lighthouse and Jaime couldn't stop drinking the view of his wench as the sun was drowing into the sea and her hair and eyelids were golden. 'All the Lannisters' gold had never such an extraordinary colour', he thought.

"We were meant to be here together", he told her seriously.

Brienne took some steps away without looking at him and Jaime watched her white clothes waving in the wind.

" How do you know?", she asked "how do you know it 's not Cercei who was meant to be here with you...again?"

She took a few more steps away, towards the lighthouse with her back at Jaime. In his eyes she was a blonde tall angel circled by the sea. Suddenly he felt a panic rise inside him that she would go away from him. That she would leave him, walking on the sea like a magic creature from fairytales. It was a breathtaking thought that made him shout his response to her like he wanted the whole world to hear it. But no one was there except the sky and the sea.

"I know it because I waked from death cause i heard you call my name. It only takes to call me and i'll do it again, cause death can't stop me from being with you. I know it cause i'd lose my hand and I'd jump,without any weapon, in bearpits thousands of times to protect you. I'd keep every oath for you and i'd break every oath for you. I know it cause I'd follow you to the coldest winters and longest nights, to fight next to you against armies of walking corpses, dragons and mad queens just only for to live and die next to you. I know it cause I'd stand in front of the whole world for you and let them judge me guilty for the whole humanity's crimes. That's how I know it"

He was suddenly next to her without realising. She turned to face him with eyes full of love. And as the last sunbeam was disappearing in the sea their lips touched each other in a kiss that consumed their whole existence. His hands around her waist and back holding her tight upon his body.

...

They entered his house holding hands. They couldn't really keep their hands from each other but Jaime thought to order some food as they hadn't eaten eñough these two days.

After their meal Jaime turned on the radio and softly took his wench for a dance.

"I don't know how to dance Jaime," she told him blushing.

"Just hold me Brienne", he whispered in her ear. They were dancing while their hand were exploring and caressing each other's body.

Andrew Bellen's song "in my veins" was playing and Jaime lwas looking Brienne in the eyes as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly taking his time to touch her skin.

"Oh you 're in my veins and i canot get you out.

Oh you're all i taste at night inside of my mouth.

Oh you run away cause i'm not what you found.

They were both shirtless and Jaime was kissing her ĺips and her neck while caressing her breasts.

"Jaime", she said hesitating," well i... In this lifetime ...i haven't slept with anyone" Jaime looked his beautiful woman in the eyes, cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"We can stop if you are not ok "

"No i want it...i just wanted you to know."

Jaime smiled one of his Lannister charming smiles and pulled her at his chest.

He lead her to his bedroom where he started to kiss her lips, then her neck, her breasts and nipples. Brienne moans made Jaime get so hard that he stopped to take off his pants and underwear to free his painful erection. Brienne reached her hand and touched him making Jaime moan. He then took off her pants and underwear and stopped to admire for a minute his wench naked, lying on his bed.

"Spread your legs Brienne" he told her full of lust. When she did he started kissing her inner thighs and then he kissed and lickec her sex tasting her. This send Brienne to enother round of moans and when Jaime knew that she wouldn't last long ,he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside her.

Brienne gasped in pain amd pleasure and her eyes were wide with tears.

"My little girl, my beautiful wench" said Jaime, kissed her hand and hold it softly upon his chest. He stayed still for a little giving Brienne time to adjust his cock inside her. He then began to move slowly kissing her soft lips.

"You are mine", he told her.

"I'm yours ", she said. He whispered his love in her mouth as he fucked her harder and harder and when he felt her climax, her whole body shaking from waves of pleasure she screamed his name.

" Jaime...oh Jaime" .

He couldn't last any longer, he came deep inside her, his whole body melting while his hot seed filled her ,tears running from Jaime's eyes as he burst into sobs.

"Brienne,...my Brienne."

He woke her up many times that night to make love to her, to satisfy his hunger for her and she responded in this hunger with the same passion ,moaning, screaming his name digging her nails in his flesh.

When the morning found them holdimg each other peacefully it was like the walls that seperated their existence and this life for their previous life had crumbled. The long forgotten song echoed through their minds.

"They danced through the day and into the night

Through snow that swept through the hall.

From winter to summer then winter again.

Till the walls would crumble and fall.

And she never wanted to leave never wanted to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to say that i'm not a native English speaker so forgive me if there are mistakes.

Chapter 7

Jaime was the first who woke up. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the morning sun that lightened the room through the window. His memories from the endless night he lived came to his mind. Was it a dream? And if it was a dream what kind of cruel god had waked him up? But then he felt someone's breath in his face and when he got used to the light he turned to see his wench sleeping peacefully next to him.

He just stayed there watching her without making any sound. He didm't want to break her peace. She was sleeping covered with a slim blanket until her waist, exposing her arms, her chest and part of her stomach and belly. Her white, beautiful skin was shinning to the morning light making the scar in her belly appear darker that he saw it yesterday. This woman had lost everything she had managed to protect, respect, strength, honor and finaly her life, to protect their child because she had loved him. And he failed her. On the other hand his beloved sister Cercei had sacrificed their children and their love for power. 'Love', he thought. Cercei loved him when it was convinient and when she had to use him for her plans.

Without realising, he reached and caressed her scar and then leaned and kissed it.

Brienne opened her eyes and brushed Jaime's hair with her hands. He then raised his head and smiled at his still sleepy eyes.

"Morning wench", he said with his playful grin."You seem a little messy and tired from last night"

"Someone didn't let me sleep", she faked to be annoyed.

" Well i don't think that it was complaints, the words you were screaming yesterday.",he teased.

A pillow was thrown at him.

"Lannisters", Brienne muttered. Jaime laughed returning her the pillow.

" Hey, you wenches love us"

"Will you ever stop calling me wench?"

"But you are my wench"

She turned her back at him but then Jaime grabed her arm and turned her again to look at him.

"Don't turn your face from me Brienne.", he said. " It feels like you turn off the light and leave me in the darkness." His eyes were sad amd they were staring each other until he kissed her lips and slowly found himself inside her again whispering that he couldn't stand a life without looking at her face.

After their lovemaking they took a shower together caressing each other.

" Won't go to your office again Jaime?

"Do you want me to leave Ser Brienne?", he teased her.

" No, but you didn't go the last two days."

"Well, i have very skilled colleagues and i am sure they will be fine if i take some days to rest. Unfortunately wench that means for you that you aŗe stuck with me." ,he smiled hugging her.

"I couldn't ask for anything better", she whispered shyly , blushing and making Jaime want to fuck her once more. He pulled her by her waist and kissed her hungrily.

" I swear wench, your innocence will be the death of me."

...

"Where are we going Jaime ?", asked Brienne after one hour driving out of the city, in the countryside.

" You'll see are almost there. I have a surtprise for you."

...

They arrived at a beautiful ranch in a green landscape next to a small lake.

"It's amazing!", said Brienne admiring the house that was lost inside the nature. There were different kind of trees and flowers in the garden and next to the house there was a stable.

" Come with me , I want you to meet someone."

Jaime and Brienne went to the stable where an old man was brushing the mane of a beautiful white mare.

"Jack how are you ? " asked Jaime with a friendly voice.

"I am very well Jaime, welcome , i didn't wait for you to come. Who is your woman?", asked old Jack making Brienne flinch at his words 'your woman'.But Jaime smiled at him and hold Brienne by her arms.

" She is Brienne. Brienne this is Jack, he is a good friend and the housekeeper of the ranch."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Jack", said Brienne kindly.

" Call me Jack my girl.",he said

"Well Jack I want to do a present Brienne. I want to give her a horse."

Brienne couldn't believe what she was listening

"But Jaime..."

"The white mare", he interrupted her." Of course the horse will stay here because we can't take it with us but Brienne can come and ride it whenever she wants. It's hers."

"Of course Jaime I wouldn't expect you to give to your woman nothing less than your favourite horse. I will let you two alone for a while. It's the best horse you could find Brienne", said Jack while walking out of the stables

" Jaime you didn't have to do this"

"I know Brienne but i wanted to give you something you will like. She is very friendly and loyal. She is my favourite. I had a special connection with this horse from the day it was born. I rode her often when i was here but now i want you to ride her when we come here together."

"Jaime...", Brienne tried to say.

" Don't you want to come here with me Brienne?"he asked her nervous about her response. Brienne hesitated for a moment. But it was Jaime and she new she was cursed and blessed to love this man.

"Of course Jaime, thank you for your present, she is wonderful", she smiled finaly and caressed her new horse happy. How much she wanted to ride a horse all these years. It had been a lifetime since the last time.

Jaime chose a black horse named Black Knight and they went out of the stable to ride in the countryside

"You didn't tell me her name?"she asked Jaime.

"Wench", he answered looking at her.

...

They had enjoyed riding the whole couldn't take his eyes from his tall woman with her blonde hair and the long legs riding the horse and getting lost through the trees. It was so natural for her to ride a horse in the forest like she was an Amazon.

When they arrived at the stable again and left the horses, Jaime took her hand and told her seriously.

" Marry me Brienne, please make me a honorable man."

Brienne's heart stop beating for a moment. She was lost in her emotions and her love for Jaime.

"I love you Jaime and you know it. I would do anything for you. But please don't ask me this. Let our relationship be as it is because I don't want you to promise things you may not be able to keep. I will be broken if we marry and you return to Cercei again."

She was crying and Jaime hold her in his chest trying to comfort her.

This won't happen Brienne , i swear to you"

"I 'm afraid Jaime, please.", she begged and Jaime couldn't stand to listen to her begging once more.

" It's ok, it's ok wench, we won't rush if you don't want it. But i'm sure that one day you will understand that i don't love Cercei. I will prove it to you. This womam Brienne is awful and i regret it that i went to her in the end . She was my death you know."

"I know it Jaime, she ordered the Maountain to kill you"

"Who told you?",asked Jaime."

"No one told me," she paused"i was there and saw it. i wasn't there in time to prevent it but at least i was there while you were leaving because i couldn't stand to let you die alone.

...

Jaime was frozen when he heard that Brienne had gone to find him and protect him from his stupid desicion to return to Cercei.

"You went to Kingslanding pregnant to our child while the most deathly woman was queen and Deanerys was ready to burn the city to the ground?", he said in disbelief." You had to protect yourshelf and our child.

"I didn't know I was pregnant Jaime", she told, " after your death I left the city broken before Deanerys burnt it."

"So she did it?"

Brienne nodded

"Yes. I went to your brother's tent and told him you were dead. He was broken by the news but i was worse. I got ill and then the measters that examined me and told me that i was pregnamt and i should take care of myshelf. I'm sure that one of them told it to Cercei. I left some days later for Winterfel."

"Why did you followed me wench?", he asked sad and angry together. " i had abandoned you like a coward dog running back to it's master. Why you put yourshelf in danger?"

Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at him and with lips and voice trembling answered.

"Because i love you so much that i couldn't help it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was two months later when Jaime noticed that something was different in his wench. They had spent most of the time together and the recording was almost done. The last days Brienne had changed. She was more beautiful than before. She had left her hair a little longer than usual and her strict face was softer. She often smiled at Jaime with a happy, sweet smile ,he had never seen before.

"You have a secret wench", he told her that morning grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit next to him on the sofa.

She gave him a mysterious and teasing glance with a smile that lightened her face.

" What is it Brienne, please tell me.", he insisted.

Brienne took a deep breath and looked at him shyly and nervous.

"Well...hum...I... I am pregnant Jaime.", she whispered nervous , lowering her eyes to stare her hands.

Jaime was speechless, he felt his heartbeat increase and his face was suddenly lit by a huge smile and a look full of love and admiration.

Brienne looked at him again and then he kissed her and laughed from happiness. He stood up and and pulled her in a hug.

" Thank you Brienne, thank you! I don't believe it I'm gonna be a dad."

"Well it's not that we were careful.", she reminded him.

" No we weren't but yet it is so amazing to be true.",he hands caressed her belly softly and kissed her again with passion.

"How far?"

"I will be two months next week."

"Did you go to the doctor?Are you and the baby ok?"

"I suffer from morning nausea but the baby is great. Doctor checked it. You know it is early to know but I think it's a boy."

"I haven't heart better news Brienne .I love you."he told her." Brienne now that we are going to have a baby i think that a wedding is the right thing to happen"

"Jaime Lannister don't dare to open this conversation again. I told you that i don't feel ready now please.", she said pleading.

" Ok ...ok please don't stress yourshelf i want you to be calm for you and our child. But perhaps Brienne you should move with me now. I can't have you living alone in your situation. Please I will be worried for you. And I want to be next to you in this. It's my child" Brienne sighted.

"Ok Jaime i will move with you when i will be pregnant enoug thatt i will need help."

It was an amazing day for Jaime. He took Brienne to go for shopping where he bought whatever baby toys and baby things he thought would be useful, ignoring Brienne's comments that it was very early for all these, that he bought so many thing that they wouldn't fit in the car and that he has officialy gone completely mad.

..,...

Brienne was six months pregnant when she decided to move with Jaime. They had moved all her clothes and things and now Brienne was checking the last details. At 8 o clock Jaime would come to take her and she would this house she jad lived the last 2 years. She was resting on the sofa with her hand caressing her baby bump and talking to her son when she heard the bell ring.

...

Jaime arrived at Brienne's house and was ready to knock the door when he realised the door was already open. He entered to see the empty house and no sign from looked for her in the bedroom and bathroom but she wasn't at home. His blood was frozen when he saw a letten on the floor next to the door. It was written with letters cut from newspaper .

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN COME AT THE PLACE WRITTEN AT THE DOWN SIDE OF THE PAGE. DON'T CALL THE POLICE. I'LL KNOW THE MOMENT YOU DO IT."

Jaime went to his car and opened the cupboard he kept his gun. He checked if it was full, put it in his pocket and read again the adress. He drove lost in his thoughts never having been more scared in this or his previous life.

...

The place was a wasteland outside the city. The only thing he could see was a small old house hidden in trees. He kmew it was stupid to go there alone. He knew it. But his Brienne was there with his child and she was in danger. He entered from the open door shoutinmg like crazy in despaor.

"Brienne ... Are you here Brienne.?"

Then someone grabbed him by his neck and forced him to his knees while he heard Brienne crying . He saw her tied in the corner of the room with a tape on her mouth and tears running through her face.

"Brienne , what you 've done to her?". The person behind him tied his hands behind his back and then his legs and pushed him towards the corner Brienne was tied.

When he was able to turn and watch the man who did it he couldn't believe his eyes.

" Don't worry boy we will take good care of you whore."

In front of him was the hateful face of Euron Greyjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, she is a wild bitch, I give it to her." said Euron Greyjoy. "I just wanted to give her a kiss and she broke my nose. Women in pregnancy gone mad sometimes you know.", he smiled with his mad sadistic smile.

" Let her go!"said Jaime "I'll give you anything you want, money, my companies whatever you want. Keep me if you want to hurt someone just let Brienne go."

"Brienne! oh great! She refused to tell me her name. Stubborn bitch! But i don't make the rules here. My boss will give me the money I want and your girlfriend here will entertain me."

Apparently Euron didn't have his memories of his previous life. Unfortunately he had found his gun when he searched Jaime's clothes and had put it in his pocket. Not that Jaime could use it the way he was tied.

The mad sadistic man approached Brienne and touched with his fingers her face and neck making her cry more and struggle to free her body.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" screamed Jaime. His face was red from anger and his tries to break the ropes and reach Brienne.

Euron burst into a hysteric laughter. He took a bottle of wine that was on a table and a chair and sat infront of jaime in a distance so his face was in a small distance from his but Jaime's body couldn't touch him.

"This is going to be more entertaining than i thought.*he took a big mouthful of wine and wiped his mouth with his hand. " You will enjoy it too. I will take off the tape from her mouth so you can hear her beg for more as i fuck her infront of you.I'm sure she will never forget my cock inside her."

"Fucking bastard i will kill you", Jaime screamed. Euron laughed again and stood up to reach Brienne. But Jaime couldn't stand to watch this monster harm her. With all his strength he kicked the legs of the chair infront of him with his knees. The chair fell to the ground tripping Euron who fell with his face on the floor . The bottle of wine broke and cut Euron's hands in many places while his face was full of blood from his broken nose.

He slowly stood up and turned to Jaime.

" You think you're clever. That was a good try though. "

Euron searched the room with his eyes. In the corner opposite of Jaime therefainted hacksaw.

"We must do something for your cleverness", he told. He untied Jaime's hand and took the hacksaw. Jaime couldn't believe that it was happening to him again as Euron put his right hand on the table and cut it. It was a huge wave of pain , then a scream and then Jaime fainted.

...

It was dark and Jaime couldn't see anything. The pain was unbearable and he was breathing hard. How much time he was unconscious?It must have been past midnight. His mind went to Brienne.

" Brienne ", he whispered.

" Jaime", she answered with a broken voice, he had take off her tape. "I thought you were dead", she broke into couldn't see her but from her voice he knew she wasn't far away from him.

" I'm ... I'm ok Brienne", he tried to reassure her."Brienne ,my love...Did...did he touch you?Did he harmed you?", he asked afraid of the answer. Afraid that he hadn't protected her.

"No, Jaime i'm fine ,he even gave me some food. Don't worry for me. He brought a guy. I think he was a doctor. He stopped your bloodloss and gave you medication. They probably don't want us dead ...yet."

Then Jaime noticed for first time that there were bandages in his hand.

"How is our baby Brienne?"

"He is fine Jaime really. But you are not." she struggled to talk from the sobs.

The room was suddenly lightened from its only window . Apparently the moon who was hidden behind clouds appeared in the sky. Then he noticed some glasses shinning on the floor next to him from the broken bottle. Every single movememt he did was very painful. But if he could only reach for a piece of glass. Could he cut the ropes with one hand and a piece of broken glass while he was half dead? He had to try...for Brienne, whose blue eyes were shinning in the moonlight like hope in the darkest hell and for his son.

"I'm fine , i will get us out of here Brienne I swear. Everything will be ok wench."

...

The sun was rising in the sky. Jaime had achieved to reach a piece of glass and hold it in his left hand. His stamp wasn't tied and it had helped him reach for it though he fainted again from the pain. The process of cutting the rope in this state was very slow but it was their only hope.

Suddenly the door opened Euron entered the room.

"Well well! What do we have here? The sleeping Beauty got up from her coma. Great! Cause there is someone who wants to see you."

Behind of Euron with an evil smile appeared Cercei.

"Well brother it seems we meet again. Euron go upstairs and leave us alone."

Euron kissed her hand and left, like a loyal obedient dog

...

"Cercei", said Jaime," what do you want? Why you do this?"

"You know very well what i want brother she said standing very close to him.

" The companies... I will give them to you... I will sign now that i give them to you and you will leave us."

Cercei laughed.

"If you want Jaime i can give you the choice to live and stand next to me while i run our companies and gain strength. But your bitch... I can't let her live."

"Why Cercei?What has she done to you."

Cercei's paranoid stare fell upon Brienne.

"Because of all the things i have done the most entertaining was butchering your whore and her bastard and watch them die." Then Jaime's eyes went wide. Cercei remembered.

...

She went out for a moment and came again with a can full of a liquid. She started purring the liquid to the floor filling the whole room. Jaime realised from the smell that it was oil

"She will die, here, burnt you can live Jaime if you chose wise. You thought that you and her have memories of your previous life because you were meant to be together, but here I am remembering everything, remembering how you betrayed me with her and went to fight in the north. You can' t get rid of me. I'm your other half and you know that you will soon realise there is a reason i remember. So don't fight it . Take the chance i give you and follow our destiny or stay here and die with her."

Cercei's voice was echoing in his mind. 'There is a reason I'm here' 'Don't fight it.' 'I'm your destiny.' These thoughts were painful for him. No it couldn't be that. It was Brienne hw was meant to be with. He knew it. He loved her , they were going to be family. But then why Cercei was here with memories of their other life. This wasn't right. He couldn't be that much condemned to always return to Cercei. But for a strange reason he knew she was right that there was a reason she was here with memories. He felt something familiar thoughts, scenes of their previous life crossing his mind. Then his face lightened.

"You are right sister I was a fool. You were meant to be here with me. ", he smiled sweetly to her. He laughed" i can't believe i have been that blind. You are important to me in this life because of our previous life." Cercei got closer to his face with the look of the winner. She had won. He leaned his face and his forehead touched softly hers.

"My lovely Cercei", his left hand suddenly wrapped around her neck with a power he didn't knew he had. A power from the destiny that had brought them here. Cercei didn't have time to scream, her neck broke from his strength and he was choking the life out of her as her face had a painful and shocked expression.

" You are here because in our previous life i failed to fulfil a prophecy." he said a moment before Cercei felt dead to the ground.

After hours of trying he had achieved to cut the rope.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story because i really wanted a happy ending for my favourite couple. I hope you like it too and thanks for your support!

Chapter 10

It took several minutes to cut Brienne's ropes. She couldn't stop crying and when her hands were free she huged Jaime sobbing. Jaime kissed her lips to stop her from crying loudly.

"Brienne we must leave from here", he told her tired and grimacing from pain.

" Euron has my gun, we can't leave from the front door, he will see us and he will shoot. I will help you climb out of the window it will give us time. My car is not far from here maybe we make it there. I have the keys in the car."

"What if we don't make it there?" she asked. "What if he run after us shooting immediately?"

Jaime looked around . On the floor next to Cercei's corpse there were matches ,that Cercei had planned to use for killing them. Jaime took them.

"He won't come after us", he answered" i will set fire to the house the moment we are wench we don't have time.."

He helped Brienne to climb to the window. The wench was strong and it would be easy to climb and jump outside if she wasn't pregnant but now it was difficult and dangerous but there wasn't any other way.

"Be careful Brienne,please" he pleaded. Brienne jumped to the ground grimacing from pain and hold her belly trying not to make a sound. Jaime jumped out quickly although he had only one hand. He hold her by the waist for support, worried.

"Are you ok my love?"Brienne nodded and Jaime took the matches and gave them to Brienne." Brienne light a match, throw it inside from the window and when i say run you will run ok?" Brienne nodded again.

Brienne did as she was told and when the fire started , growing fast because of the oil Jai!e hopd her again for support.

"Run straigh wench."

They started running as fast as they could but they were both in an awful situation. They hadn't run 50 meters when Euron saw them from the upstairs' window.

"Hey Lannister", he shouted . he picked the gun from his pocket and shot them. Jaime tried to cover Brienne as they were running . Umfortunately the fourth shot hit his right arm. Jaime left a scream of pain but kept running. They were far enough now and Euron stopped shooting amd run downstairs to follow them. But that moment a big explosion echoed to their ears. They didn't turn to see what happened, they knew that the house exploded and that Euron was probably bead.

When they reached the car Brienne sat to the driver's seat. Her hands were she shaking but she had to drive quickly to a hospital. Jaime was loosing blood.

" Wench drive to a hospital and call the police.",he said.

"Jaime don't die. Stay with me ...please." she cried echoing herself from another life. The next moment he was unconsiouss.

...

Jaime opened his eyes. He was in a white room in the hospital. It took sometime to remember what happened. He felt weak and tired but he wasn't in pain because of strong painkillers as he suspected. He wanted to ask someone if Brienne was their child was fine but no one was around him from what he could see. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep again.

...

He woke up again. He didn't know how much time have passed. Hours? Days? Next to him was sitting Brienne holding his hand.

" Jaime "she said smiling and crying together. " Thanks god you woke up. You were unconsiouss for two days. You lost too much blood. Doctors were afraid you wouldn't make it it." Jaime closed her hand in his palm with all his strength.

"How are...you and ...the...baby?" ,he asked with difficulty.

"We are both fine and next to you. We won't leave your side." She softly put his hand in her belly and Jaime felt a light movement from inside her. "See? He is happy that you are alive."

"I couldn't die wench... Remember what...i promised you? Everytime you call my name... i will wake up from the deads to find you."

...

Jaime's trial for killing Cercei amd burning the house didn't keep too much. They found the best lawyer but his cut hand, his wound from the gun and Brienne's state when they arrived at the hospital was enough to convince the justice that he defended himself and his family because they were in danger. He just stood infront of the court of law, his Lannister pride and courage in his face and told them

"If you want to punish me, do it. I did what i did for my family and if i had to , i would do it all over again ,whatever the cost."

'The things i do for love', he though but this time with any guilt.

The court decided he was innoscent.

,...

Brienne was in terrible pain. She was two hours now in the labor room tired and suffering from pain with Jaime nervous and worried next to her. He was holding her hand and caressing her face.

"Are you in pain Brienne?"

"Yes i am" she said grimacing.

"Are you?" Jaime repeated worried, he couldn't stand to see her in pain and grabbed the doctor who just entered the room from his shirt with a warning stare

"She is in pain. Do something cause i swear i' ll kill you."

The poor man was surprised but soon he told him to relax and let him do his job.

"Are you still in pain?", he asked Brienne who couldn't have him threatening doctors .

" No...no Jaime i am not", she lied to calm him.

"You aren't? But if you aren't in pain my love how you will give birth?" he asked worried again. Je grabbed again the doctor by his shirt and told him

"Why she is not in pain? What have you done wrong?"

"Jaime Lannister" , shouted Brienne "i swear that if you don't calm and let the doctor do his job you won't make it alive to see your son. i am in pain and i have no patience.

Jaime hold her again.

" i am just worried Brienne."

...

An hour later the baby was born. Jaime hold him first with his hand and stamp carefully admiring his small fingers, his beautiful face and his light blonde hair. He couldn't keep his tears as he kissed his son and gave him to Brienne who was staring her baby with love. She turned to look Jaime who was by her side looking his woman with their first child. The child that would call him dad and he would call him son.

"Look what we created"said Brienne happily. Then Jaime leaned and kissed her lips softly.

" Thank you.", he told her.

...

They were at their ranch, having a picnic at the garden under the trees. Their baby was in his little basket sleeping and they were cuddling looking at the nature.

"I love you wench", saod Jaime.

" Yoiu know Mr Lannister you must stop calling me wench one day"

"Never," he teased"you will always be my wench."

She hit him lightly in his chest.

"This is not fair."she said

"No it isn't. If you want justice you can demand a trial by combat with me.", he laughed.

" No thanks Jaime. I am really tired of beating you in every life."

"Hey ", he answered half annoyed and half laughing" You were not beating me. The first time we fought i was tied for a year and the second time you were crying and i didn't want to hurt you."

"You know Jaime, maybe there will be a life that you will run out of excuses and you will be forced to admit that i am a better fighter. "

Jaime started tickling her and soon they were playing hunting. When Jaime caught her, they both fell to the grass. Then Jaime leaned and kissed her.

"Marry me wench." he whispered

"I will marry you Jaime ." she told looking deep in his green eyes.

...

Jaime and Brienne were sitting in the same place two years later. They had been married for one year and they were celebrating their unniversary Their two years old son Edward was playing with his toys in their blanket and they were lying watching him . Brienne was seven months pregnant to their second child., a baby girl.

"Jaime," she told him suddenly." I was thinking names about our daughter and i think that i would like to name her Myrcella."

Jaime let a tear run through his face. His beautiful wife always knew and understood what he though and what he missed. She was his angel. He kissed her softly and they both stared at the sky and the sunset.

"Do you ever wonder who won the iron throne?" asked Jaime." I have read history books but this particular period of past was very dark and there are not enough refferences. Books say only about a disasterous war, a great fire and the names of two or three lords. But nothing about a winner or the iron throne, this particular throne is like never existed."

Brienne remained silent for five minutes listening the sounds of nature and their son's baby laugh and then she said.

"You know Jaime the only things that still exist from that period is the sky, the sea... and our love. When you play the game of thrones you die or you watch the people you love dying. So in the end...does it really matter who won?"

Jaime looked at his wife's eyes and then his son. His whole life and happiness was his family.

"No," he answered and kissed her.


End file.
